As is known in the art, conventional vehicles of all types employ at least one windshield wiper to either remove dirt and debris from the windshield during the driving of the vehicle or are utilized during precipitation events such as rain and/or snow. Conventional windshield wipers are typically operated in pairs and are operably coupled to a support arm wherein the support arm is moved in an oscillating pattern so as to traverse the windshield wipers across the surface of the windshield of the vehicle. Different types of vehicles may employ alternate movement techniques but the outcome is as stated herein above.
One problem with conventional windshield wipers is their construction of just a single material. Conventional windshield wipers are manufactured from a rubber material and are typically formed in an angular shape so as to have a leading edge that is operable to contact a windshield. The wiper blade is flexible and a portion of the body adjacent to the leading edge is further either formed or functions to assist in the removal of precipitation or debris. One problem conventional wiper blade construction is the aforementioned wherein the conventional design does not provide either a material or construction that is operable provide any absorption of the material that has been deposited on the windshield. As such, the conventional wiper blades fail to effectively remove the material that can be absorbed and often a user must oscillate the conventional wiper blades multiple times so as to remove the material such as snow or water off of the windshield. This is especially more prevalent as the conventional wiper blades began to deteriorate from age and sun exposure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle wiper blade that includes a first material and a second material wherein the second material is operable to provide more effective removal of material on a windshield so as to provide more effective removal thereof.